There's more
by DisaDis
Summary: LL- Ballroom and biscotti. Like I would have wanted it. Luke tells Lorelai he got married. Lorelai's POV
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

This is one of my favorite L/L scenes, it's so fantastic when Lorelai yells out "you got married!? how could you!" and then she manages to compose herself and finishes the sentence more calmly "...get.. get married" But each time I watch it I always wish that she didn't manage to compose herself and just say what she is really thinking. Also I'm tired of reading fanfic, where Lorelai is oblivious about her feelings towards Luke and then suddenly gets hit with the love-stick in the head. So I know there isn't much new here except for the prologue, but it's my first time giggle and it was something I just had to get out.

So he had gone with Nicole on the cruise, she had hoped he wouldn't. But she had pushed him to go, feeling guilty after teasing him about proposing, resulting in him getting second thoughts. He obviously liked Nicole, allot, he must like her since he was getting less scruffy by the day, getting his hair cut, shaving more often. Even frequently loosing his baseball cap. So when he told her that he wasn't going she had ignored her sense of relief, thinking she had already lost her chance with him and that he deserved to be happy, she did what every good friend would do, she told him to go for it, don't think to much or over-analyze, just jump and take the plunge. Hell he didn't need to jump she practically pushed him. But then after she had pushed he reached out a hand "Really? You think that's okay considering. . .I don't know. . .everything?" She couldn't believe what she'd heard and before she knew it, she had stammered out "Yeah, I do" letting him fall. "Oh, okay. I'll probably go then". It was to late to take it back.

The whole summer she had kicked her self for not telling Luke what was on her mind when he had asked if she thought it was okay for him to go "considering... everything". And now she was back, he was back, and he'd been all mysterious. She hoped it was because the trip had been awful, that they had fought the whole time, that they had broken up, and Luke was to embarrassed to say so. If they had, things were going to change, she told herself, she had almost lost him and she was not going to let that happen again. She had known for a while now that Luke was the one, but she hadn't been ready and so she had done nothing, thinking that when she would be, Luke would still be there like he always had. And then Nicole came to his life, and everything changed. But she was sure they had broken up, Nicole wasn't right for him, and Luke still seemed to have feelings for her "considering... everything" He wasn't going to let things get to serious if he had feelings for another woman, maybe Nicole was the same to him as Alex had been to her, just a little fling, nothing serious, just someone to serve your bodily needs before you were ready for the big thing, the one.

"Jeez, you think you go to a fancy school like Yale there'd be a mattress in the room."

"Yeah. Go figure, huh?"

He was lending her his truck to move Rory's stuff to Yale.

"You packed her stuff in Hefty bags?"

"Hey, she's lucky I even had these in the house."

She was thinking of how she could work the cruise into the conversation without being too obvious.

"If you needed luggage, you should've asked me."

"You have luggage?"

"Yes, I have luggage. Why wouldn't I have luggage?"

"You never go anywhere."

"I just went on a seven-country cruise."

"That's right, the mystery cruise that you don't wanna talk about."

That wasn't too hard he brought it up himself.

"I told you I brought luggage. What more info do you need?"

"Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"Because."

"Why? Luke, I swear, I'm dying to know, but every time I bring it up, you spaz out. Why won't you tell me? I would tell you."

She was not going to let him back out of this conversation.

"Yes, but I wouldn't wanna know."

"Did something happen with you and Nicole?"

"Yes."

There it was, he was going to tell her that the trip had been horrible and they were over.

"What? Did you propose?"

She smiled at how absurd it sounded.

"Yes"

Her face fell, her stomach went into a knot.

"Oh my God, you proposed?"

"Yes, I proposed."

"This is big. This is huge."

This is not happening

"There's more."

She started laughing nervously. Trying to stay calm.

"There's more? Okay, well, what? Did she say yes?"

This is not happening. Please tell me she said no, please tell me she said no

"Yes."

The knot in her stomach got tighter. Still trying to stay calm.

"She said yes. You proposed and she said yes. Wow, I -"

"There's more."

This is not happening. She could feel the lump that had formed in her throat get bigger. Don't start crying.

"And there's more after you proposed and she said yes? What, you -"

"We got married."

It felt like he had ripped her heart out.

"You got married!? How could you get married!? How could you do this to me!? You belong to me. You are mine! Not hers! Mine! You are my Luke! And now you're married? You're legally married? This is just -"

"Actually, there's a little more."

This is not happening, she felt sick, physically sick. This is just Chris and Sherri all over again. She had waited to long.

"And she's pregnant. Oh my God, you finally reproduced."

She still had managed to hold back the tears, but not for long.

"We're getting divorced."

What? Crisis averted. Her mind went blank.

"I'm gonna sit down now."

"It just all happened so fast."

"Well, yeah."

She hadn't been on such emotional rollercoaster since she had Rory. She faded out as he started to explain, she heard something about drinks and midnight buffets. Had she just called him hers? She had... his voice started to become clear again "...in love, engaged, or celebrating their hundredth wedding anniversary, and we were having a good time. . . and there you go."

"There you go."

"Of course, the next morning we both woke up and realized we'd lost our minds. We tried to ignore it for awhile, you know, went snorkeling, but by the time we hit land, we were separated, and now we're getting divorced."

Her heart was starting to calm down this wasn't too bad.

"Okay, well, my jet lag and your love life is making me dizzy. Is there more?"

"Nope, that's it."

"Good"

They sat in silence for a while. Finally he spoke.

"I am your Luke huh?"


	2. 2

**Author's note: **Hard thing to write and I still don't think I got it right but you know this is my first fanfic and hopefully I will get better at it.

She could feel his gaze as they sat side by side on her porch, but she couldn't look at him. This was it. She swallowed, just say it Lorelai, after all you have already said it... She cleared her throat.

She didn't know how to say this. For once she was lost for words.

"Well I-"

Her cell phone went off. Damn. She looked at the caller ID. It was Rory. She gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry but it's Rory, I have to-"

He gave her a "come-on"-look but she flipped open the cell and answered.

"Hello?"

"She's taken me hostage."

Rory sounded anxious on the phone.

"What?"

"She's not letting me leave. Dinner lasted an hour. She didn't even put the soufflé in the oven until we'd already finished, and now we're watching taped ballroom dancing competitions that date back to the 1800's."

"You haven't left yet?"

"Are you listening to me? I can't leave. She won't let me leave ever. This is Iran in '79 and you are Jimmy Carter. What do we do?"

She thought of how typical this was of Emily.

"Well, first we have to lose the Jimmy Carter comparison, and second, I have to come get you. This is about me and me not showing up, so maybe if I put in an appearance, she'll let you go."

She watched him as he stood up and started rearranging things on his truck, waiting patiently. She did not want to leave him, oh did she not want to leave him.

"Okay, but come quickly because she's got a lot of tapes and they rewind really slow."

This obviously wasn't going to be resolved over the phone, she had to go and talk to her crazy mother.

"I'm on my way." She said reluctantly and hung up.

"Um, hey, so, uh, I have to go get Rory."

She walked over to him.

"Everything okay?"

He had a worried expression on his face. She loved how he always seemed to care.

"Uh, yeah. You know, my mother's a psycho, so. . .business as usual."

"Yeah."

They stood in silence, she didn't know how to leave things.

"Um, so I have to go now and since it's Rory's last night at home maybe we could continue this tomorrow?"

"Sure…"

"There are things that need to be said"

"There are."

"So tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow."

She watched him go. She wanted to run after him, to him. It didn't feel right leaving things like this. Damned Emily.

She walked slowly behind him up the stairs to his apartment. Getting more nervous with each step. Her heart, pounding. All day she had been thinking of what to say, how to form her feelings into words. It had been an emotional day what with Rory moving to Yale and all, she still had some stuff to get to Rory but this was something she couldn't put of any longer. As they entered his apartment and he closed the door behind her she was still unsure of what to say or how to say it for that matter. They stood and stared at each other, the silence awkward and she could feel that he was waiting for her to start. He was looking at her with a grave expression on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. She swallowed hard.

"So… um… last night… there were things… things were said"

He shifted in his steps.

"You said that I was yours"

He gave her a questioning look. She cleared her throat. Okay he was cutting straight to the chase.

"Yes I did"

"And what did you mean by that?"

I want you to be mine you idiot, she thought, but maybe that wasn't a good way to start.

"You are my Luke…" She smiled nervously. "You… you fix things for me and you cook my food and-"

"I'm your Mr. Fixit?"

She didn't like the serious tone in his voice.

"Yes-"

"And that's why you said these things cause you thought I wasn't going to be your handyman anymore?"

"No!"

He was getting it all wrong.

"No, you are more, you are always there for me and for the last few years you have become this stable figure in my life, one that I can't do without."

He looked puzzled as she kept on.

"And it's been some time since I knew I had these feelings for you but I wasn't ready to act on them. But I was stupid and waited to long and then you met Nicole and it was so hard seeing you together, but I was hoping you weren't too serious but then you went on this cruise-"

"But you told me to go. "

He sounded confused.

"Yes I know, but-"

"So I assumed that I had misread the signals"

"You didn't it's just-"

"But I asked and you told me to go-"

He glared at her exasperated. She was getting anxious. Why couldn't he just let her explain she was trying to explain.

"I know it's just… I thought you were happy with Nicole!"

"I was! In a way… but…"

He fell silent.

"But what?"

He took a deep breath and then said quietly

"She wasn't you"

He let his arms drop. His eyes saying "now you know." And they stood and stared at each other, neither of them moving. She felt a rush of relief go through her body and then without saying a word she walked over to him, took his face in her hands and kissed him. She could feel his body stiffen up but then he responded passionately, deepening the kiss, he felt so warm and soft. God he felt good. She pressed against him in return, wanted to melt into him as he wrapped his arms around her. When they broke the kiss they stood silently in embrace enjoying the closeness of their bodies. Finally she broke the silence.

"You are my Luke"

"I am your Luke"


End file.
